


Желание сердца

by Marlek



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миссия в Румынии. На заявку "Мертвый город".<br/>Таймлайн: до миссии Тимоти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Желание сердца

Город был мертв.  
Пуст, покинут, разграблен и разрушен. Сер, уныл, грязен и заброшен.  
Но самое главное — город был тих.  
Лави за свою жизнь побывал в сотнях городов, и, шагая улочками Лугоша, городка на западе Румынии, внезапно понимает, что самое главное для города — это шум. Будь то возбужденные голоса детей, носящихся по улице, играя в салочки, возмущенные крики торговцев и восторженные — покупателей, цоканье копыт и грохот колес по мостовым, разнообразная болтовня прохожих, грозные выкрики стражи, веселое пение уличных музыкантов, унылое бормотание попрошаек, визг и писк продаваемой живности, шелест одежд, лязг металла в кузне, бой курантов, хлопанье дверей...  
Они идут по главной улице Лугоша и все, что слышно — цоканье каблуков Канды и его собственные шаги.  
Канда идет чуть спереди и справа от него.  
Они всегда так ходили на миссиях. В городе мог быть акума. Или несколько.  
Канда идет впереди, как всегда, никому не позволяя вести себя, и Лави не против — у того было больше боевого опыта. Канда шел справа, и рыжий знал, что тот прикрывает слепое пятно Лави. Они никогда не договаривались об этом, Лави подозревал, что Канда скорее удавится, чем признает, что таким образом подстраивается под напарника, но факт оставался фактом.  
После событий в Эдо и нападения на Орден вернуться к обычной жизни как-то странно. Снова ходить на миссии, чтобы проверить слухи и догадки в надежде найти Чистую Силу. Миссии кажутся простыми, обычными, даже ненастоящими.  
Лави смотрит в спину Канде, разглядывая его новую форму и наблюдая за покачиванием кистей шнурка в черных волосах. У Канды в руках Муген, он носит его теперь только так. Лави уверен, что это чертовски неудобно, и трогает мизинцем, будто проверяя, Молот в кобуре на бедре. Хотя нет, он прекрасно понимает мечника: видеть, как твоя Чистая Сила разваливается на куски у тебя на глазах — зрелище, которое еще не скоро забудешь. Если забудешь вообще. У Мугена новая рукоять, и Канда не расстается с ним ни на мгновение.  
Теперь они никогда не ходят на миссии в одиночку, только парами: личный приказ Комуи. Лави прикидывает, что уже три года подряд ищет по всему миру непонятно что на пару с Кандой.  
За эти три года они с Лави были вместе на многих миссиях, боевых, разведывательных, тяжелых и пустяковых, когда не обнаруживалось ни Чистой Силы, ни акума, и по возвращении Канда, злой до чертиков, вытряхивал всю душу из Комуи из-за потерянного впустую времени.  
Лави идет за Кандой, привычно прикрывая тому спину, и успешно вертит головой, фиксируя все вокруг.  
Город был мертв.  
Покинут несколько лет назад из-за мора. Многие дома остались целыми, а некоторые были сожжены дотла. Случайно или намеренно — уже никому не разобрать. Мостовая за несколько лет покрылась грязью, и все вокруг было серым, будто выкрашено краской — стены, крыши домов, перевернутые телеги, даже деревья во дворах.

 

— Так было не всегда, — говорит им пан Григор Ридош, мэр Хацека, большого города недалеко от Лугоша. Мэр принял экзорцистов у себя дома, как почетных гостей, после сообщения от Комуи. Григор — маленьким мужчина с огромным круглым животом, большим носом и большой черной бородой, в безупречном коричневом деловом костюме и блестящем пенсне.  
— Наши два города всегда соседствовали, мы даже жили в Лугоше шесть лет назад, — прислуга приносит чай, и мэр Григор пьет его маленькими, торопливыми глотками вечно занятого человека. — Потом в Лугоше случился мор, за месяц выкосило много народу, оставшиеся кинулись кто куда, но местные власти Хацека быстро взяли события в свои руки, и изолировали город, а сбежавших отправляли в лагеря. Потом выяснилось, что стоило покинуть город, и опасность миновала, поэтому Лугош был полностью эвакуирован.  
— Как это — стоило покинуть город? — Лави держит горячую красивую фарфоровую чашку с чаем в руках, но не пьет. Чай пахнет персиками, а ему бы сейчас кофе после бессонной ночи над книгами, но он и слова не говорит. Канда тоже молчит, но он вообще не притронулся к угощению. Ему всегда было наплевать на приличия. — Что за симптомы были у болезни?  
Мэр переглядывается со своей женой, пани Вадомой, и ставит свою допитую чашку на стол. Жена мэра — высокая, худая, женщина, полная противоположность мужу: у нее длинные руки и ноги, длинный крючковатый нос и высокая, как у цапли, худая шея, пепельно-серая коса до пояса. Она держит маленькую чашку, оттопырив узкий мизинец с длинным ногтем, и Лави кажется, что вместо рук у нее когтистые лапы.  
— Это была странная болезнь, — говорит пани Вадома тонким, скрипучим голосом старой сплетницы. — Говорю вам, как профессионал, я училась на медсестру. Все больные были найдены в своих постелях, но от них ничего не осталось, кроме черной пыли.  
Лави и Канда переглядываются, Канда чуть заметно кивает.  
— Сколько было случаев? — спрашивает Канда.  
— Больше тридцати.  
— Почему вы тогда не послали за Черным Орденом? — тут же удивляется Лави. И сразу задумчиво добавляет: — И от искателей ничего не было слышно, согласно докладу Комуи.  
— Я же говорю, город полностью изолировали, местность — тоже, в Хацеке тоже ввели комендантский час, не впускали и не выпускали никого. А потом, когда выяснилось, что все, что нужно сделать — это увезти людей из города, случаи тут же прекратились, а все вздохнули с облегчением. А после и вовсе забыли донести. Проблема была решена, чего ж Ватикану докладывать-то?  
— И правда, — паскудно ухмыляется Канда. Мэр бросает на него опасливый взгляд. Лави вздыхает и переводит внимание на себя:  
— И никаких рецидивов?  
— Абсолютно, — кивает пани Вадома, — только...  
— Вадя! — предостерегающе восклицает мэр, но женщина не обращает на него никакого внимания.  
— Кое-что случилось после...  
— Вадя, это не относится к делу! — мэр явно злится — круглое лицо покраснело от гнева, борода и усы топорщились от негодования. Он даже снимает пенсне, быстрым движением отправляет его в передний карман своего делового костюма.  
— Ну-ну, — вскидывает руки в примиряющем жесте Лави. — Если вы считаете, что это не относится к тем убийствам, что происходят здесь с недавнего времени, то не стоит ссориться.  
— В том-то и дело, мистер экзорцист, что эти исчезновения происходят уже отнюдь не недавно, — жестко, властно, прерывая все возражения со стороны мужа, сказала жена мэра, с глухим стуком ставя свою чашку на стол. Чай от резкого движения выплескивается на белоснежную узорчатую скатерть, и некрасивое желтое пятно тут же расползается по поверхности стола. — Расскажи им, Григор.  
— Чем больше сведений, тем четче будет выполнена работа, — веско бросает Канда, суживая глаза и впиваясь взглядом в мэра.  
Мэр Ридош вздыхает, достает из нагрудного кармана аккуратно сложенный белоснежный платок, нервно вытирает им вспотевший лоб, расстегивает одну пуговицу на накрахмаленной рубашке.  
— Хорошо. Хорошо, так и быть. Это случилось сразу же после полной эвакуации. Естественно, город был опечатан, и в него запрещено было заходить, да и кто сунется-то, после недавних событий, только самоубийца! — Пани Вадома на это только вздыхает. Лави становится все интереснее. — Наша младшая дочь, Ленута, она...она сказала, что не хочет покидать дом, еще тогда, при эвакуации. У нее была истерика, и ее пришлось силой уводить. Понимаете, она...она всегда была немного чудачкой: не играла с другими детьми, постоянно сидела в саду...После эвакуации у нее случилась хандра, мы очень боялись, что она все-таки как-то заразилась, и боялись кому-то рассказать. А потом она...убежала. Убежала назад, в Лугош.  
— А вы уверены, что она все-таки не стала жертвой того...мора? — тихо спрашивает Лави.  
— Она взяла с собой свои любимые игрушки, одежду и фотоальбом. И оставила записку, где просила у нас прощения. Она заранее все спланировала, — отрезала пани Вадома.  
— Ага...  
— И? — вставил Канда.  
— Мы пытались ее искать, — продолжает мэр. — Мы наняли пару человек за очень большие деньги, чтобы они проникли в Лугош тайно и узнали, что с Ленутой. Но они … не вернулись.  
— Ага...  
— Потом были еще люди, и еще, но они не возвращались. Уже прошло несколько месяцев, и мы решили, что Ленута не могла остаться в живых, и прекратили попытки.  
— Вы... — Лави чувствует себя отвратительно, и это явно было не от недосыпа. — Вы бросили свою дочь на произвол судьбы?  
— Нет, что вы! Это не так! — засуетился мэр.  
— Посмотрите правде в глаза, мистер экзорцист, — жестко говорит жена мэра. — Девятеро взрослых мужчин, вооруженных и здоровых как быки, не смогли вернуться из того города. Вы хотите сказать, что двенадцатилетняя девочка, никогда в своей жизни не видевшая ничего, кроме своего дома и сада, могла там выжить в течение нескольких месяцев? Даже если не принимать во внимание мор?  
Лави пожимает плечами и отворачивается, глядя на Канду. Тот даже бровью не ведет.  
— И? — спрашивает Канда. — Эта душещипательная история? Какое она отношение имеет к поданному вами заявлению в Черный Орден о том, что в Лугоше поселился упырь?  
Мэр с женой одновременно уставились на Канду. Лави буквально ощущает их ненавидящие взгляды. Интересно, каково было Канде?  
— Спустя пару месяцев после того, как мы послали последнего человека, местный мальчишка на спор пошел в Лугош и не вернулся. Потом кто-то из селян захотел нажиться на оставленном в городе добре — все бежали, взяв только самое ценное, а сколько просто ценного и вообще добра там оставалось, никто не знает, — и собрал шайку таких же охотников за легкой добычей. Вернулся только сам зачинщик, вереща об огромном чудовище с кучей пушек на теле, но ему никто не поверил, и за нарушение закона об эвакуации вздернули на виселице. Потом было затишье. Потом...еще несколько случаев. В город перестали хотеть вернуться даже те, кто все-таки надеялся хотя бы спустя какое-то время.  
— И так продолжалось сколько? Пять лет? Шесть? — недоумевает Лави. — И вы ничего не предпринимали?  
— Видите ли, все отправившиеся туда знали, что в городе опасно, и сами были виноваты. И это не так часто бывало. Раз в несколько лет. В лесу и то больше людей пропадает.  
— Хорошо, знали. Из-за мора. А причем здесь упырь?  
Григор смотрит на жену, и та чуть заметно кивает.  
— Несколько месяцев назад еще один сорвиголова решил попытать счастья, с ним тоже захотела пойти несколько дураков. К ним же присоединился и местный священник. Сказал, что его мучает совесть, что он тогда покинул город, что, возможно, стоит освятить улицы и помолиться в местной церкви, и тогда проклятие будет снято. В общем, собрались они и пошли. — Мэр вздыхает, складывает руки на коленях. В этот момент входит прислуга с новым подносом чая, но пани Вадома шикает на нее, и молодая девка расторопно закрывает за собой дверь. — Вернулся один только священник. Сказал, что в городе поселилась упырица, поедающая каждого, кто войдет в город.  
— А с этим священником можно будет поговорить? — тут же вскидывается Лави.  
— К сожалению, он умер, — отвечает мэр.  
— Обычной смертью, — опережает вопрос Лави жена мэра. — Ну, почти. Его ударило молнией месяц назад на глазах у свидетелей.  
— Ага. А он рассказывал подробней, как выглядит упырица?  
— Да, — отводит глаза мэр и замолкает.  
Пани Вадома хмурится, глядя на мужа и тихо говорит:  
— Он сказал, что упырица — маленькая девочка, только вместо рук у нее острейшие когти, во рту зубы длиной в палец, а глаза горят красным пламенем, как у дьявола. Он не сказал прямо, что это Ленута, но я думаю, он имел в виду именно это.  
Лави с Кандой переглядываются.  
В комнате надолго воцаряется молчание.

 

Они отправляются в Лугош на рассвете, отдохнув в доме мэра. До города их довел местный искатель, но они оставили его у ворот: совершенно ясно, что в городе есть акума, а это была работа экзорцистов.  
По пути Лави рассказывает истории о вампирах и упырях, бруксах и альвах, объясняет разницу между ними в народном фольклоре. Рассказывает о Владе Цепеше, трансильванском владыке, который развлекался, сажая людей на кол.  
Канда слушает, не перебивая, иногда спрашивая что-то. Лави рад ответить: если говорить с Кандой по делам, отдавая только крупицы истины из шелухи слухов и легенд, то он внимательно слушает, хотя редко подает вид. Их практически односторонние разговоры радуют Лави, особенно сейчас, после Эдо. Его тянет к Канде, как и ко всем в Ордене, но только с мечником рыжий разрешает себе полностью расслабиться: тот не показывает, что ему интересно общаться с рыжим, и это создает иллюзию, что Лави не нарушает правил Книжников.  
Город встречает их тишиной и витающей в воздухе опасностью.  
«За пять лет, — думает Лави, — это наверняка уже как минимум Второй уровень. Посланные спасатели, мародеры из города, глупые спорящие юнцы, да просто проходящие мимо путники, не знающие местной истории...это может быть даже Третий уровень. Вот только...»  
— Как думаешь, почему акума не пошел в Хацек? Одних случайных прохожих с охотниками за оставленным добром для первого уровня поначалу могло и хватать, но со временем...  
— Тч, — только и отвечает Канда. Лави знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы суметь перевести: «Мог бы и сам догадаться». — Чистая Сила.  
И все. Междометие и два слова. Это значило, что Канда тоже чувствует висящую в воздухе опасность и сосредоточен сверх обычного. После Эдо и нападения на Орден Третьи уровни не были диковинкой, но от этого не становились менее опасны.  
«Остается только вопрос с мором, начавшимся до бегства дочки мэра, и почему Граф до сих пор не пришел за этой Чистой Силой с толпой других акума?» — думает про себя рыжий, всматриваясь в местные дома.  
Доверяя напарнику фронт, Лави удивляется, когда мечник останавливается.  
Глянув на Канду, он видит и причину.  
Они давно уже миновали площадь, и хотя шли главной улицей, это уже был не центр города, но очень близко к нему. Они направлялись к дому Ридошев, по просьбе мэра и его жены, а также чтобы проверить свои догадки. И похоже, они пришли: двухэтажный большой дом с некогда голубыми стенами, с разбитыми, как и везде, окнами по правую от дороги сторону. Три ступеньки крыльца, единорог над входом, массивная дубовая входная дверь на распашку. Как и описывал пан Григор.  
Но не это привлекает внимание экзорцистов. Справа от дома, в дворике, растет большое, даже огромное дерево. Вишня цветет, как раз весна, выделяется бело-розовым пятном на фоне серых домов. Дерево настолько большое, что похоже на дуб, оно занимает весь проем между двумя домами — Ридошей и их соседей справа,— врезается ветками в стены, залезло в оконные проемы на вторых этажах обоих домов, положило листву на крыши, как будто упираясь зелено-бело-розовыми руками в хлипкие, по сравнению с ним, строения, силясь оттолкнуться, подняться ввысь, в кристально чистое голубое небо. Каменная ограда между дворами разрушена, даже выломана, и вишня под углом выглядывает одной из толстых веток из проема, выставив лиственную руку и над главной дорогой, нависнув над крыльцом соседей.  
Лави никогда раньше не видел таких огромных вишен.  
Канда делает знак, и Лави следует за ним. Он прикрывает напарника со спины, заняв позицию слева от входной двери. Молот в его руках послушен и легок, Канда тоже достал из ножен Муген. Они входят быстрым, отработанным приемом: сначала Канда, потом, по сигналу, Лави.  
В доме никого нет, и не было, наверное, все эти шесть лет. Пыль серым покрывалом укрывает все убранство некогда богатого дома: пол, лестницу на второй этаж, столы и стулья гостиной, сервизные шкафы и полки на кухне. Они обходят весь первый этаж, и прежде, чем выйти во двор, Канда делает короткое резкое движение головой: «Наверх».  
Лестница скрипит под ногами Лави, и Канда недовольно шипит, но тут же наступает на особо «мелодичную» ступеньку сам, и рыжий мстительно ухмыляется, глядя в спину мечника, прекрасно зная, что тот чувствует все его ужимки, даже не глядя.  
Иногда Канда напоминает Лави животное.  
На втором этаже картина повторяется, но здесь не так грязно и видно, что дом спешно покидали: перевернутые стулья, разбитые вазы, разбросанная одежда вокруг раскрытых настежь комодов и шкафов. Они доходят до конца коридора, и Канда легонько толкает последнюю дверь. Быстро осматривает, и, к изумлению Лави, делает приглашающий знак ладонью. Рыжий следует за ним и понимает, почему мечник решил зайти в эту комнату, в отличие от других.  
Комната была жилой.  
Чистой, опрятной, с обоями светло-зеленого цвета, небольшой кроваткой с зеленым же балдахином, с мягкими игрушками, выстроенными в целый ряд под одной из стен. С картинами на стенах и большими фарфоровыми куклами в мягких стульях.  
Детская. Комната Ленуты.  
Канда меряет шагами помещение, заглядывает в окно слева от двери. Вернее, пытается: ветви вишни ввалились в комнату, упираясь в потолок, разломали раму, вытеснили стекла. Битого стекла, как отмечает Лави, в комнате не было, и все окно было аккуратно очищено от малейшего признака острых осколков. Зимой, наверное, через окно дует, и света мало.  
Лави осматривается внимательнее, пытаясь сложить кусочки мозаики: Ленута точно вернулась домой, как и хотела. И она и есть акума, об этом свидетельствует обжитость ее бывшей комнаты. Кем бы ни был человек, которого она хотела воскресить, но он остался в месте, которое она любила. Лави расспрашивал Ридошей об умерших до эвакуации родственниках или друзьях, но в семье никто не погиб, даже прислуга, и та вся уцелела, и было не совсем понятно, к кому Ленута питала такую любовь, чтобы воспользоваться услугами Графа.  
В комнате уютно и светло, несмотря на частично заблокированное окно, игрушки и вещи на своих местах. Лави замечает на столе раскрытый фотоальбом и подходит, чтобы рассмотреть. "Она взяла с собой свои любимые игрушки, одежду и фотоальбом” — вспоминает Лави слова пани Вадомы. Возможно, здесь кроется разгадка.  
Канда рассматривает сад, прислонившись к стене возле окна, Муген еще в руке.  
Фотоальбом старый, засмотренный много раз. В нем немного фотографий: молодая чета Ридошей со старшим сыном Зиндело и совсем маленькой, недавно родившейся Ленутой в коляске. Отдельно брат, маленькая Ленута в два, три года. Каждая фотография подписана аккуратным, мелким почерком. Видевший письмо мэра в Черный Орден Лави признал почерк Григора. Перевернув следующую страницу, Лави видит маленькую Ленуту, в шортах и фуфайке, с подколотыми пепельными волосами, чумазую, но ужасно довольную. Причиной счастья был саженец деревца, посаженный во дворике. Саженец украшала большая красная лента, повязанная бантом у основания. Ленута стояла рядом с деревцем, на полметра выше ее, с большой лейкой в руках. Надпись под фотографией гласила: «Ленуте: 5 лет, Надье — 1 год». Следующие несколько фотографий тоже вместе с деревом. Лентуа росла медленно, как обычный ребенок, а дерево — вполне себе быстро, в два, три, а потом и четыре роста девочки. На последней в фотоальбоме изображена Ленута с кошиком вишен в руках, на заднем фоне — огромное дерево, уже чуть касающееся верхними ветвями стекол второго этажа, а стволом накрененное в сторону главной дороги. Вишня все так же была повязана большим красным бантом, теперь в разы больше. Надпись под фотографией гласила: «Ленуте — 12 лет, первые плоды Надьи». Дальше фотографий не было. Фотография была сделана летом, а эвакуация произошла осенью того же года, буквально через несколько месяцев.  
«Она вернулась из-за дерева, — вспоминает о любви дочери мэра к саду Лави. — Но как тогда...»  
Его мысли прерывает тихое:  
— Лави.  
Тот мгновенно вскидывает взгляд на Канду.  
Мечник косит глазами в проем окна. Лави быстро и бесшумно занимает место рядом, и осторожно выглядывает во двор. Сквозь ветви вишни прекрасно видно весь внутренний садик: справа от них главная дорога и проем в ограде, слева — дворик с маленьким высохшим фонтанчиком. Чуть правее напротив — ствол огромной вишни, Надьи. Лави вертит имя, пытаясь толком вспомнить румынский язык. С Ридошами они разговаривали на английском, оба супруга знали его достаточно хорошо. Присмотревшись получше, Лави видит то, что заметил Канда: возле ствола вишни, все так же обхваченном огромным красным бантом (целый рулон, наверное, извели) стоит тонкая фигурка. Легкое зелененькое платье до пола, совсем не по погоде, опоясанное красной лентой, длинные пепельные волосы. Девочка держалась одной рукой за ствол вишни, прислонив раскрытую ладонь к коре дерева. Внезапно, будто почувствовав на себе посторонний взгляд, девочка вскидывает голову и смотрит прямо на них. Лави знает, что оба они — что Канда, что он, всего лишь на чуть-чуть выглядывают из окна, и ветви цветущего дерева должны были скрыть их, к тому же под таким углом. Но девочка знает, куда смотреть. Это была Ленута, такая же, как и на последней фотографии, двенадцатилетняя.  
— Юу, она совсем не изменилась, она точно акума.  
Канда в ответ только сжимает Муген сильнее, а Ленута срывается с места. Мечник отскакивает назад, замахивается, активируя катану и вырубая одним махом половину ветвей, закрывающих проем окна. Вырубив, прыгает вниз, во двор, цепляясь за оставшиеся ветки.  
Лави кидается назад, через второй этаж, лестницу, на первый, через задний выход и во внутренний дворик. У него нет никакого желания прыгать из окна второго этажа, да и чтобы нормально активировать Молот, ему нужно было место, а застрять Теттсуем в ветвях вишни было бы фатально.  
Молот послушно увеличивается в руках, стоит Лави кубарем выкатиться во двор под ругань Канды. Мечник тут же выдает новую, более отборную порцию матов, впечатавшись спиной в стену прямо перед носом рыжего. У Канды уже активированы оба клинка, Вторая Иллюзия, и сердце Лави тут же пускается в пляс: противник явно силен. Значит, все-таки Третий уровень. Он становится в стойку, частично блокируя напарника, чтобы тот имел возможность очухаться, но Канда мгновенно взвивается на ноги.  
— С дороги! — рычит мечник, замахиваясь одним из клинков на акума. В том, что Ленута — акума, нет больше никакого сомнения. Как и в том, почему местный священник сказал, что в городе поселилась упырица: Ленута очень похожа на нее. Она несильно изменилась, только руки с огромными когтями и блестящие клыки на миниатюрном личике портят картину. Она скользит над землей, длинное платье колыхается при движении. Девочка легко уходит от атак Канды, и несмотря на рост и комплекцию, без усилия отражает серию ударов, нанесенных Мугеном.  
В воздухе витает аромат цветущей вишни, стоит лязг металла вперемешку с руганью Канды.  
Лави включается в битву. Вдвоем им удается зажать Ленуту в углу между стеной соседского дома и уцелевшей частью ограды, и когда Лави уже готов разнести ее Огненной Печатью, она вдруг заорала, завыла, сбивая его звуковой волной, так, что даже Канду чуть отбрасывает назад, а сам Лави, словно мячик, укатывается в дальний конец дворика, чисто рефлекторно не выпустив Молот из руки. Рыжий тут же взвивается на ноги, хотя в боку остро колет от не совсем мягкого приземления, и видит, как Канда скрещивает оба клинка в каком-то диком немыслимом прыжке и собирается послать Богомола в акума, а Лави видит, что даже если он успеет, его располовинит ответный удар акума, быстрее Канды замахнувшейся тут же выросшей огромной рукой с когтями-саблями. Канда тоже это видит, но не делает попыток уклониться, прет вперед, напролом. Лави видит это мгновенно, наметанным взглядом, и тут же принимает решение: Молот еще активирован в огромных размерах, движение рукой и одновременное удлинение рукояти, лишь бы успеть, и Канду, уже выпустившего Богомола по направлению к акума, расплющивает между стеной дома Ридошей и Молотом. Несильно, не так, как было бы от удара акума.  
— Какого хрена, твою ж мать, да ты совсем с ума сошел, кролик криворукий? — Канда отталкивает Молот Мугеном, глаза бешеные, сейчас он готов зарубить Лави на месте вполне всерьез, в отличие от обычных своих угроз, но Лави чуть уменьшает Теттсуй, поворачивается корпусом в сторону акума, готовый к новой атаке, да так и замирает.  
Канда смолкает тоже.  
Ленута стоит на месте, она уже не похожа на акума, это опять маленькая девочка с картинки фотоальбома. Ее руки широко расставлены в защитном жесте, она стоит спиной перед стволом вишни, защищая ее свои телом от атаки Богомола, из-за удара Лави сместившегося в сторону, а вместо рук у нее обрубки по локоть, и все тело крест-накрест вспорото восемью ударами Чистой Силы. Лицо у Ленуты вновь нормальное, ни намека на клыки, только все в крови, да валяющиеся у корней вишни обрубки кистей с огромными когтями говорят о том, что всего мгновение назад перед ними была акума.  
Ленута смотрит на них своими зелеными глазами некоторое время, недоуменно, вопросительно, совсем без гнева и ненависти, как секунду назад, а из ее рта вдруг вырывается черная кровь, с громким бульканьем заляпывает платье еще больше. Девочка падает назад, навзничь, ударяется спиной о ствол вишни, бьется в конвульсиях, разбрызгивая черную кровь из обрубков рук и рта вокруг, изворачивается, пытается обнять культями ствол дерева, закрыть его собой, свои телом, срывает своими судорожными движениями красную ленту, и становится видно, что бант скрывает уродливый, некрасивый шрам на теле дерева. Внизу, под шрамом, кора у дерева серая, как у всех деревьев, что были в этом городе. И ствол явно тоньше, чем тот, черный, блестящий, что растет над шрамом. Как будто на старый пень срубленного дерева сверху приклеили другое, более широкое, цветущее и молодое. Ленута елозит по стволу, размазывая кровь, пытается что-то сказать, но из ее рта вырываются только вздохи и шелест, как будто качаются на ветру ветви деревьев.  
Внезапно девочка выгибается и с последним криком опадает, обняв ствол. Ее тело тут же начинает исчезать, рассыпаясь блестящей пылью.  
Вишня моментально вздымается всеми своими ветвями, сверху сыпется дождь из цветов и веток. Лави вместе с Кандой инстинктивно отступают назад, но дерево шатается несколько мгновений, могучим колоссом выламывает ветвями рамы, скрежещет черепицей и облицовкой домов, скрипит, волнуется, и в этом вое Лави слышится тихое, мучительное:  
— Наааадьяяяаа...  
Тело девочки наконец рассыпается полностью, зеленое перепачканное платье опадает у корней вишни, которая в одно мгновение исчезает. Лави даже моргает несколько раз, чтобы прояснить зрение, но нет: дерево пропало, как его и не было, оставив после себя только большую ленту и серый пенек.  
Из воздуха тут же пропадает ощущение опасности, и Канда первым дезактивирует Муген, расслабляясь, хотя прятать катану не спешит. Они вдвоем подходят ближе, и Лави видит, что пенек вишни старый, дерево было срублено несколько лет назад.  
И все встает на свои места с тихим щелчком собранного паззла.  
Любовь девочки к саду, конкретно — к вишне, разросшейся настолько, что ее пришлось срубить, контракт с Графом, побег из дома, жизнь рядом со старым другом...  
— Она пожертвовала себя...дереву? — недоуменно шепчет Лави.  
Смотрит на Канду, на безразличное лицо мечника, видит опущенные уголки губ и глухую тоску во взгляде.  
— А ты думаешь, только у людей есть душа?

 

Перед уходом из города они с Кандой сажают во внутреннем дворике Ридошей, рядом с пеньком срубленной вишни, два дерева.  
Лави садит яблоню: нашел за городом маленький саженец. Дичка, вряд ли будет плодоносить, но Лави хочется думать, что дерево будет приносить пользу. Неизвестно, будет ли кто-то есть его плоды, но Лави оно нравится.  
Канда приносит дуб. Длинный, острый, как он сам.  
Они сажают оба дерева в метре друг от друга, это не сильно далеко, но почему-то так кажется правильным. Канда рыхлит землю найденной палкой, а Лави зачерпывает ее руками, и по окончании они, наверное, такие же чумазые, как Ленута на старой фотографии в своем фотоальбоме. На яблоне они повязывают красную ленту с вишни, а на дубе красную же ленту, но с платья Ленуты.  
— Знаешь, Юу, я никогда раньше не сажал деревьев, — говорит Лави, глядя на свои вымазанные в земле руки. Оба дерева вызывают у Лави чувство благоговения.  
— Тч, — только и отвечает мечник. Рыжий знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы суметь перевести: «Как будто я, по-твоему, сажал?»  
— Знаешь, мы теперь на треть считаемся настоящими мужчинами, — смеется Лави, отряхивая руки.  
— На треть...что значит на треть? — вспыхивает Канда, а рыжий продолжает заливисто смеяться, выбираясь через пролом в ограде на главную улицу.  
— Ну, нам еще нужно построить по дому и вырастить сыновей, тогда будет полный комплект.  
— Тч, — только и отвечает Канда, нагоняя напарника. Лави знал Канду достаточно долго, чтобы знать, что его «Тч» может означать что угодно.

 

Они уходят из Лугоша, напоследок обследовав город, но так и не найдя других акума, равно как и Чистой Силы. Лави берет с собой фотоальбом, чтобы показать Ридошам.  
Они шагают по тропинке, соединяющей два города, и Лави пересказывает случившееся искателю, опустив историю с посаженными деревьями.  
— Как думаешь, Юу, — прервав рассказ, спрашивает Лави. — Она заключила контракт до эвакуации? Ведь мор был явно делом рук акума. Ридош говорил, жертв было около тридцати, как раз достаточно, чтобы Первый уровень трансформировался, а потом, уже Вторым, она была достаточно сознательна, чтобы захотеть вернуться на старое место. Хотя зачем? Очень странно для акума.  
— Дерево привязано к своим корням. Она вернулась туда, где выросла, таково было желание ее сердца, — отвечает Канда.  
Лави даже удивляется — тот редко обсуждал миссии. Но эта была необычна, что уж говорить.  
— Желание сердца... Но на новом месте не было жертв, Ридош говорил, стоило эвакуироваться, мор уже не тревожил. А Ленута все время была с ними.  
— Они говорили, что увели ее силой. А потом она сбежала.  
— Силой? Акума? — снова удивляется Лави. Но тут же задумывается. — Хотя это были ее родители. Вернее, родители Ленуты, но влезшего в обличье призвавшего акума наплевать, кто перед ним.  
— Видимо, этому было не наплевать, — отрезает Канда и ускоряет шаг. Лави торопится за ним. И то верно, после Эдо они уже не удивлялись, что у акума могли быть и свои чувства, и эмоции. Да и взять хотя бы Элиаде Крори...  
Что-то изменилось с ними тогда, после возвращения из рушащегося Ковчега. Даже Канда, и тот стал как-то мягче, что ли, относится к акума.  
Они идут назад, оставляя пустой, запущенный, серый город позади себя. В нем вряд ли кто-то уже поселится, несмотря на миновавшую угрозу, и он так и останется мертвым городом.  
«Эти два дерева вряд ли вырастут», — думает про себя Лави, шагая тропинкой в Хацек вслед за Кандой. Искатель замыкает их небольшое шествие.  
Хотя может и наоборот, ведь Ленута доказала обратное. Даже после смерти дерева ее желание было настолько сильным, что вишня выросла заново, хотя только для нее, всего-то за шесть лет став такой громадиной.  
Лави закидывает руки за голову, смотрит в небо. Солнце уже начинает садиться, скоро день закончиться.  
Интересно, если те деревья вырастут, переживут ли они их с Кандой? Ведь жизнь экзорциста, да и Книжника, полна опасностей, Граф наступает на пятки, а мир рушиться к чертям.  
Будут ли цвести яблоня и шуметь листвой дуб спустя двадцать лет, если Лави умудрится, уже Книжником, вернуться в Румынию? Ведь они так похожи на них с Кандой, эти два дерева, несмотря на то, что они посадили их в честь Ленуты с Надьей: дичка яблони, чьи плоды вряд ли кто-то съест, и гордый одинокий дуб.  
Вырастут ли эти деревья такими же большими, как вишня Надья?  
Буду ли стремиться вверх, несмотря ни на какие препятствия, ветвями и листьями тянуться к солнцу и спустя много лет, когда ни его, ни Канды не будет на этом свете, а память о них останется только в книгах на пыльных полках?  
Будут ли они вдвоем смотреть на небо, шелестя ветвями, будто шепчась о чем-то, яблоня сильнее и чаще, а дуб в основном отвечая короткими «Тч»?  
Будут ли они дышать в ритме ветра?  
Помнить Лави и Канду?  
Жить за них?

 

**  
Румынские имена:  
Надья – надежда  
Ленута — факел, луна или тайно сбежать  
Вадома – знания  
Григор — осторожный, бдительный  
Зиндело — сын, сынок

Hakka Tourou (八花蟷螂, lit. Eight Flowers Praying Mantis): Восемь цветков Молящегося Богомола, техника Канды во Второй Илююзии, восемь ударов, очень быстро наносятся, напоминают цветок. Использовался Кандой на Скине Борике. 

23-25.01.2011


End file.
